happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pharaoh Wrappy
Pharaoh Wrappy (known simply as Wrappy) is a fanon character of HTFF, and later became a Creepy Cryptid Friends character. Character Bio Wrappy is a mummified sphynx cat who was entombed long ago. In his debut episode Fair is Pharaoh, he was brought back to life due to a curse. He is covered in bandages and wears an Egyptian crown (with a cat head on top). Because he is undead, his body parts constantly fall apart and he must put them back together. He is also very rich as he owns many gold and jewels, which he fears may be stolen. He has the ability to put curses on people to kill or harm them, though he is actually misunderstood. Mummy Servants Wrappy turns slightly more control-freak highly and sadistic during the day-time, but turns back to normal at night. During the day, he orders his servants to kill anybody who is disobedient, and is out of his ordinary mind. This concept was introduced in the episode Stomp Sign. Episodes Starring Roles #Fair is Pharaoh #Stomp Sign #Curse of the Wrappy #Monster Kringle #The Dummy's Curse #Queen of De-Nile Featuring Roles #From Dusk Till Dawn #Undead Reckoning #Final Scare #Now Museum, Now You Don't #Evil Love #Can You Dig It? #Long Live the Pharaoh #Not Sea-ing It #Murfy's Law Appearance Roles #Fright at the Museum #Fright-day #Mole in One #Bone to be Wild #Lyre Choir Deaths #Prior to the series - He died and was mummified. #Fright-day - Spun around and his body came apart. #From Dusk Till Dawn - Comes unraveled. #Undead Reckoning - Comes unraveled. #Now Museum, Now You Don't - Completely crushed by a t-rex skull. #Can You Dig It? - Crushed by Josh. #The Dummy's Curse - Reduced to dust. #Queen of De-Nile - Reduced to dust. #Lyre Choir - Body crumbles to dust. Kill count *Lifty - 2 ("Fair is Pharaoh", "Fright-day") *Shifty - 2 ("Fair is Pharaoh", "Fright-day") *Josh - 1 ("Fright at the Museum") *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Stomp Sign", along with Mummy Minions) *Bastion - 1 ("Stomp Sign", along with Mummy Minions) *Petunia - 1 ("Stomp Sign, along with Mummy Minions) *Cryptie - 3 ("Bone to be Wild" along with Takeda Nokashi, "Curse of the Wrappy", " "Final Scare" along with Jack and the Ghost) *Jack - 1 ("Final Scare" along with the zombies) *The Ghost - 1 ("Final Scare") *Flaky -1 ("Curse of the Wrappy") *Giggles - 1 ("Now Museum, Now You Don't") *Senior - 1 ("Evil Love") *Kirk - 1 ("Long Live the Pharaoh") *Mariah - 1 ("Long Live the Pharaoh") *Creamy - 1 ("Long Live the Pharaoh") *Vampy - 1 ("Monster Kringle") *Floppy (CCF) - 1 ("Not Sea-ing It") *Cheesy - 1 ("Queen of De-Nile") *Zet - 1 ("Murfy's Law") Trivia *He is the third undead main character, after Sir Gron and Takeda Nokashi. *When he gives curses, his eyes often glow. *In his debut episode, he lived in Egypt. However, beginning in Fright at the Museum, he lives in a musuem. He was most likely moved there by someone else. Only in one episode (Mole in One), he lived in a sarcophagus which was part of a miniature golf course. *Puffy is the first character to kill Wrappy. *He originally had the typical character head and eyes with a purple crown. Later, his head became narrow towards the bottom, his eyes became almond-shaped, and his pupils (while still having a pac-man shape) became more slit-like. Gallery Wrappy.png|Original appearance Curse wrappy.png|Wrappy puts a curse on Cryptie Nowmuseumnowyoudont.png|Wrappy and a few other undead friends running from Senior thedummyscurse2.png|Wrappy as a living being livingwrappy.png|Ditto; full body Stoneblocks.png|Wrappy orders his servants to build a pyramid Mygalaxy.jpg|Drawn by user:BlueMegaH3rtz queenofdenile.png|On Halloween, Wrappy just fits in with the crowd. Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Felines Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Fan Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Shadow887's chararcters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Character Category:More kills than deaths